Landens Medicus
|Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Scarlet Crusade * Army of the Truthful Kingdom of Arathor file:Churchoflighticon.png Church of the Holy Light ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = House of Lionblood *Brutus Lionblood (Father) ☩ *Mathiosus Lionblood (Brother) *Telirius Lionblood (Brother) *Pentus Lionblood (Brother) ☩ *Marigold Lionblood (Wife) *Mathilan Lionblood (Cousin)|image =File:0bc3e55941bb1df38f3922b4f4371568.jpg | |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 8 title = Alma Mater |Row 8 info = Royal University of Stormwind|caption = Adapted concept. Click here for music theme}} Early History Born to the prestigious and military family of House Lionblood of the Arathi Highlands, Landens Vanthel Lionblood has always been renowned as being a quick learner and an avid sailor since he was young. Becoming extremely interested in economics after meeting many merchant-mariners and pirates alike on the high seas he left the Carthan Duchy at the age of fourteen to resettle in the capital of the Kingdom of Stormwind with hopes to expand his craving aspirations as a potential merchant and trade baron, drawing large inspirations from the various Goblin cartels. Over the course of the following years he studied vigorously at the Royal University of Stormwind, coming to excel in fields such as accounting, finance, and administration. It was during the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind that the boy's purpose in life had been redefined. Seeking vengeance for the loss of his beloved fiancée, Landens enlisted his services into the Scarlet Crusade as an infantrymen where he saw the atrocities of the undead first hand upon the battlefields of the frozen wastes of Northrend. After the conclusion of the war Landens returned home with a new perspective on fate, one that would remain his driving force to this day. Rise and Fall of Power Landen's rise to power within Arathor was unique to say the least. Unlike the rest of his family who held power through land and peerage, Landens was only blessed with a fortunate family name and nothing else. Returning from the frozen wastelands of the north after the War against the Lich King, the young veteran used his family's name to find work. Finding employment at the Carthan Central Depository under Port Carthan's Lord Mayor Gregory Durwald, Landens quickly progressed throughout the ranks proving to be a talented learner and cunning individual as the newly appointed Master of Coin, a position responsible for the treasury of Arathor. Content with his position and seeking more responsibility, Landens continued his ambitions into a new scope of practice; politics. While serving as the realm's treasurer, Landens began study under Durwald as his personal assistant, ensuring diplomatic meetings between foreign dignitaries went smoothly, on schedule, and as seamless as possible. Coming down with a serious ailment, Gregory no longer could fulfill his duties as the Chancellor as he had become bedridden. With such a critical role now missing, Imperator Mathilan came towards Landens, elevating him as the new interim Lord Chancellor until Durwald was fully recovered. Now esteemed with the power of the chancellery, Landens prepared for next chapter of his life. Purse in one hand, and the unchallenged legal authority in the other, Landens began a massive campaign to further solidify his position within the realm. Known for his ruthless business tactics and aggressive attitude, the young man had begun to formalize trades and negotiations with many esteemed business, as well as underground criminal networks, in order to begin his quest to fully resupply the Stromic military entirely with fresh munitions, weapons, supplies, and other logistical goods for the upcoming campaign to liberate Stromgarde from the Forsaken incursion. Also during his time as acting Chancellor Landens conducted military and civil tribunals against those suspected of treason or espionage. Following the death of His Grace, Bishop Koah Johnson, and the mysterious circumstances leading to the disappearance of his interim-replacement, the Holy seat for the Highlands lay open. Seizing the opportunity to further consolidate the realm's power within the family, Landens marched upon Cardinal Niklos Adamant of the Council of Bishops with a small handful of Arathorian soldiers, coming to reason with the Cardinal that the diocese should be placed under the care of the young Lionblood. Disregarding the traditional formalities of appointment in sake of keeping hold of the Holy Light's embrace stable and without bloodshed within the Highlands, Niklos accepted. With the war against the undead coming to a closing and the need of the chancellery no longer as pertinent as before, Imperator Mathilan had disbanded political office. Renowned for his loyalty and trustworthy behavior, Landens was appointed to the position of Legate under his brother, Duke Telirius Lionblood, serving as his second in command over the Carthan Legion. It was during the Harton rebellion that Landens came upon his new challenge, one unique like anything he ever faced before. With the rebel occupied city of Whitestone captured from the hands of the Rebel-Duke Mathiosus Lionblood, Telirius had appointed Landens as the provincial Lord to oversee the reconstruction and governance of the second most populous city of Carthan's duchy, a mission which was humbly accepted. As political turmoil came to grip the Highlands in the later-days of March Landens had to act quick to secure his holdings. In a bold and unexpecting attempt to retain control of his holdings, Landens declared Whitestone an independent state free from the control of Arathor, instead vowing sole fealty and loyalty, not to the greater House Lionblood as a whole, but specifically to his brother, Duke Telirius Lionblood. Later during a series of internal events known as the 7th of April Supersession, Landens once again heeded the call of Arathor by accepting the promotion to Consul within the Kingdom, a position esteemed for its prestigious military leadership and civil servitude. However, with the subsequent political reformation following the chaotic shift of power, Duke Telirius declared the old caste obsolete by discarding the title of Imperator for himself and replacing it with 'Lord-Regent', once more pledging loyalty to the rightful King Danath of House Trollbane. With the dictatorship dissolved and fealty to the Grand Alliance restored, Landens was reaffirmed as the right hand of the new regent and heir presumptive of all House Lionblood claims, the title of 'Viceroy' being blessed upon him as a symbol of his newly established office. Honoring the restored oath to King Danath and the Alliance, Landens heeded the call of duty come May that year. Departing the Highlands with a force of several hundred Whitestone soldiers, the nobleman landed upon the Broken Shore to partake in the ongoing war against the Burning Legion. After several months of strife and conflict against the Burning Legion, the Lord returned home early after being critically wounded in late July. Unbeknownst to Landens during the campaign, the events of the April Supersession were overturned in a small and formal coup earlier that month that reinstated Mathilan as the Imperator, leaving the Viceroy in a rather difficult position. With Lord Telirius being disposed from power, Landens now had to solely rely on his own once more leaving the fate of Whitestone and his peerage to question. Realizing that if he made his presence known in Arathor he would surely be executed by Mathilan and his supporters, Landens had to come up with a plan and quick. Monopolizing upon the fact that he was believed to initially be dead and that he was virtually unrecognizable due to deep scars and burns on his face, Landens returned back to the Scarlet Crusaders whom he had met many months prior at Pyrebane Keep. Viewing them as a means to an end, Landens formed a pact with High Cleric Chandan Ostrick and his band of zealots: in exchange for protection and shelter, when the time came Landens would march upon the Highlands backed by the Army of the Light and liberate Arathor from Mathilan's tyranny. For the Truthful's assistance, Landens would bestow land rights to the crusaders and their families. During this time the exiled-Lord also reclaimed his 'rightful' title Bishop of Stromgarde, a bold gesture among the crusaders that would help legitimize his position and provide them with an encouraging symbol of the just-righteousness for the upcoming battle. Today Landens lives his days out in Stormwind, outside the reach of the Arathorian usurpers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:House of Lionblood Category:Clerics Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Church of the Holy Light